


[Podfic] Marginal Notes

by blamebrampton, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamebrampton/pseuds/blamebrampton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re 18, and nothing is as it was meant to be, sometimes it can be hard to let the right people know what you are thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Marginal Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marginal Notes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136329) by [blamebrampton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamebrampton/pseuds/blamebrampton). 



> Beta'd by takola

Length: 00:58:51

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Marginal%20Notes.mp3) (54 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Marginal%20Notes.m4b) (27.1 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
